


hope it never fades out

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Cliche, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Loss of Control, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, because i like, because its midnight, im bored lmao, my brain does not function well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: donghyuck likes magic. mark does not.uh idk man 😂 just read it. or dont lol





	hope it never fades out

**Author's Note:**

> not a native speaker here, keep in mind, my grammar might be fucked up, sorry😊

“What are you doing?” Mark deadpans after knocking on his friend’s door.

“Hi to you too, Mark. And I’m doing absolutely nothing.” Donghyuck tries to pull off innocent smile but Mark isn’t dumb, he knows him well enough after years of friendship.

“Are you aware that I live next door? And that I definitely heard those noises from your basement?”

“Noises?” So that’s how it is. Donghyuck purses his lips like he has no idea what Mark is talking about. 

Mark huffs annoyed already and he just came in. Well, not in in because Donghyuck blocks the door with his body.

“Please. There were clearly some explosions. And you also have terribly dirty hands. So what the fuck are you doing?”

“Just… a little thing, you know. Nothing special. Or dangerous. Don’t worry about me, you’re sweet though.” Donghyuck grins enjoying teasing while Mark’s frown only grows.

“I am not worried about your dumb ass. I am mad because you keep blowing up some stuff. It’s interrupting my peace. So stop.”

“Oh, come on. I’ll stop when I manage to do this right!” Donghyuck pouts and stomps his foot like a child. “I almost did it this time!”

“And that’s why it exploded?” 

“… Nevermind. I’m close, just trust me. I was doing it since morning.”

“Just what exactly are you doing on Saturday? Can’t you be normal for once?”

“It’s a secret.” Donghyuck’s grins is back and Mark is close to punching him on the face.

“You either tell me or stop whatever you’re doing.”

“Okay! Come in. I’ll show you.” Donghyuck whines in the beginning but he gets pretty excited on the way to his basement.

“I feel very uncomfortable following you to your basement.” Mark states scrunching his nose, there’s something odd in the air the closer they get.

Mark stops as soon as he entrances this room, small windows by the ground only source of light which makes it very dark overall. And this smell. Mark looks around trying to navigate what makes it.

He doesn’t have to try hard since Donghyuck walks over to the table that has lots of weird stuff on and there’s also a bowl in the middle, filled with some other questionable things.

“What the hell?”

“Nah, nothing satanic here actually. I don’t play with dark magic, you know that.”

“I wonder why you play with any magic.”

“Because I can! So can you, but you’re boring and you don’t. Magic is fun, Mark.”

“It takes a lot of time and there’s more things to do than this- whatever this is.” Mark waves his hand at the bowl on the table.

“This is love potion. Well, it will be soon. I am doing something wrong.” Donghyuck furrows his eyebrows and doesn’t pay attention to his angry looking friend.

“Why would you need that?”

“Oh, I don’t. I’m making it for Jeno.” Donghyuck mutters not focusing on the conversation, he flips through the pages of some book.

“Excuse me?”

“He needs some push.”

“I think Jaemin is pushing him enough, Jeno will admit his love eventually. Don’t mess with him.” 

“I am just a helping friend.” Donghyuck pouts again and then murmurs something about Mark being the absolute killjoy.

“That is-” Mark is about to voice some other complains about this whole situation when Donghyuck shouts loudly like he just thought of something brilliant and picks some rainbow thing from the table, all that while grinning like a mad man.

He throws it into the bowl and jumps back. Just in case it will explode again. 

It does not. Thankfully, although Mark was already about to freak out.

“Oh.”

“It worked!” Donghyuck exclaims and does little jumps of joy. Mark glares at the bowl and the weird steam comes from it before disappearing. The smell gets even more nauseate and sweet. Mark winces. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Doesn’t it smell like love?” He sniffs the air as he leans to the bowl. Apparently that scent does not bother him as much as it bother Mark. “It sure looks like love too. It’s pink.” Donghyuck says and takes the bowl into his hands to pour half of its contents into a glass.

“What did you even put in?” Mark steps back unintentionally as Donghyuck walks to him to show off his potion.

“Uh. I don’t wanna think about it. I had some odd stuff on my hands.”

“Ew.” Mark is wincing along with Donghyuck now.

“Well. It’s not like it has to be drank.” Donghyuck shrugs.

“It’s not?”

“Nope.” Donghyuck smiles and then just swings his hand throwing potion at Mark, or his face more exactly.

Mark is frozen in place. He was not expecting it. But again, nothing Donghyuck does is ever expected. His face is dripping wet and he is positively getting more mad by seconds. Donghyuck just stares at his curiously.

“How do you feel?” He squints as he steps closer, more into Mark’s personal space. “Do you want to kiss me?”

Mark starts to glare making Donghyuck step away with uncertainty.

“I want to kill you.”

“Oh. Well, maybe it takes some time to kick in.” He goes back to thinking hard completely ignoring Mark. “I’m sure it’s right this time.” He mumbles to himself some other stuff before Mark interrupts him with his voice full of annoyance.

“Donghyuck.”

“… do you want a towel?” Donghyuck asks hesitantly, he feels like death is closer than ever.

Mark’s glares intensifies and he starts to walk closer, it makes Donghyuck jump literally and figuratively. Before he can get punched or killed he catches Mark’s wrist dragging him upstairs to the bathroom. He is quick, trying to compensate just a little.

“See, you’re dry now. Don’t be mad.” He says after harshly rubbing Mark’s face with a towel.

“I stink now.”

“No. It’s a sweet scent, you’ll be fine. Don’t be a little bitch.”

“Donghyuck.” Mark’s glare is still there and Donghyuck decides to be somewhat decent human being and apologize.

“Fine. I’m sorry. I just needed to test it out before throwing it at Jeno.”

“I am not your guinea pig!”

“I’m sorry! You were here and the perfect opportunity came!”

Mark rubs his face, partly from irritation and partly because of some itching definitely caused by the potion. He sighs and walks to the sink, he washes his face and still feels Donghyuck’s intense gaze like he expects something.

“What?” He snaps at him as he dries his face again.

“Nothing. Just… waiting.” Donghyuck makes weird face, probably trying innocent look again.

“If you think I will suddenly throw myself at you – you are mistaken. Very much.”

“Oh, come on. You don’t feel anything? No change?”

“Do you even know how it’s supposed to work?”

“Yes. Technically. You should find me like irresistible. And just like voice and show your love..? I don’t know. Something! Anything? It should be working by now!” Donghyuck groans irritated. “It’s weird. I’m good at spells and potions.”

“Apparently not.” Mark rolls his eyes at his friend’s misery.

“Maybe not. I think it’s you. You might be broken.” Donghyuck deadpans suddenly after intense staring at Mark’s face.

“I’m what-? You’re dumb.” Mark states returning the stare. “And pretty.” Wait what?

“Huh. That’s weird.” Donghyuck seems calm about it though. “So I guess it’s working. Just needed some time to start.”

“I don’t know about that.” Mark grimaces as Donghyuck visibly analyzes his every gesture and movement.

“You don’t know? You definitely should feel some waves of infatuation for me. You can’t just randomly say that I’m pretty without change in your feels. Doesn’t make sense.”

Mark frowns even more, feeling rather uncomfortable, especially under Donghyuck’s intense staring.

“Nothing else?”

“What?” Mark asks dumbly stepping back as Donghyuck moves from his spot by the door to the sink, getting into his personal space again.

“That’s weak if you have nothing else to say. Or do.” Donghyuck looks actually bothered by it. “I honestly wanted to help Jeno express himself, you know. So he can speak his real emotions, make his tongue loose and confess already.”

“… that’s kinda nice of you. But I still think he’ll do that on his own. In some time.”

“Yeah, in twenty years. Maybe.” Donghyuck rolls his eyes and then goes back to studying Mark’s face looking for something. Mark shifts his eyes, his anxiety growing. “Oh, maybe it’s that.” Donghyuck mumbles to himself but he’s so close that Mark can clearly hear him.

“What that?”

“Maybe it only works on people that are already in love. You know, just helps them to open up and voice their feelings. Maybe it does not make them fall in love. Makes sense.” Donghyuck nods to himself like he figured it out.

“It does not make sense.”

“Why? I see no other explanation. Saying I’m pretty isn’t enough. It’s actually very casual. You already call me cute all the time, that’s similar.”

“What? I do not.” Mark gets all defensive as his breath hitches. 

“You do. Unconsciously maybe, but you do.” Another roll of eyes. “God, I’m mad.” Donghyuck huffs as he steps back, he does look actually angry. Mark bites his lip, he does not like seeing Donghyuck in despair. It’s a very rare sight and very unwanted. It’s just not right. He wants to help him in some way, but how? He honestly feels no changes inside.

“I’m sorry.” He finds himself saying and well, he didn’t mean to but it kind of worked.

Donghyuck widens his eyes and starts to laugh.

“What the heck, man? You wanted to kill me few minutes ago. What are you sorry about anyway?” He asks still laughing in between words.

Good question. Mark has nothing to be sorry about.

“I don’t know, I don’t like seeing you unhappy.” 

Donghyuck grins at that and wants to say something but before he can Mark suddenly steps closer and wraps his arms around him.

“… Why are you hugging me?” Donghyuck doesn’t protest, he never does, hugs are awesome but it’s weird because Mark initiates it now, which never happens.

“I don’t know.” Mark repeats himself and tries not to let out a sigh audibly. He feels better having Donghyuck in his arms, like his body have healing abilities. Odd. Oh, or not. The potion, duh. So perhaps it is working. Just differently than Donghyuck thought. Because again, Mark feels absolutely no changes in his heart.

“Okay…”

However it feels weird when Donghyuck is just standing there, not reciprocating whatsoever so Mark lets him go eventually and steps back. It does not feel nice. Being away.

“I hate you.” He groans and Donghyuck gives him another curious look.

“What now?”

Mark munches his lip in response, trying to avoid his gaze. He won’t admit it’s very uncomfortable to not be touching Donghyuck. His freaking magic, man. 

“What?” Donghyuck insists, but he’s smart so he figures it out himself pretty quick. “Huh. Do you feel like pain from being away?”

“No. I wouldn’t call it pain… It just itches I think.” Mark sighs, no point in denying when Donghyuck already knows it.

“Okay, good.”

“Oh yeah, great.” Mark glares using his most sarcastic tone of voice.

“Well, not ideal. But good enough. I was expecting something more anyway.”

“Like what? Kissing madly? Love potion or not people still have self control, you know?”

“Yeah, probably. Wait- Do you want to kiss madly?”

“What! No! It was just an example.” Mark huffs and tries not to pay attention to Donghyuck’s pursed lips. That self control he was talking about is thinning with every passing minute.

“Fine, come.” Donghyuck grips his wrist again to drag him, like Mark wouldn’t move on his own, well maybe he wouldn’t.

“Where- Why.” Mark asks as he sees their destination which happens to be Donghyuck’s bedroom, somehow it makes him feel more nervous than he was when he was following him to his basement. 

“I noticed you’re twitching. You know, to touch me.”

“That sounds fucking weird.”

Donghyuck laughs at Mark’s grimace. “So let’s cuddle.” He pushes Mark onto his bed and climbs there himself seconds later. “Let’s soothe your itching. Sorry again about you being my guinea pig.” He says and quickly wraps himself around Mark. It’s helping, a lot. Well, completely to be honest. 

It feels great and it’s even more annoying because of that.

“I still hate you.”

“Did I made hate potion instead?” Donghyuck wonders out loud.

“And do you think that cuddling is a disguise? And I will murder you when you let your guard down?”

“Shit. That makes sense.”

Mark snorts at that, he didn’t noticed but he also wrapped his arms around Donghyuck. This is full-on cuddling. 

It’s barely evening but Mark feels sleepy all of sudden. Perhaps it’s the fault of the potion.

**Author's Note:**

> i think there will be a second part and if it will be it'd be uhhhh smut-ish because ... idk. just because🤔


End file.
